THE Final Fantesy
by Ikaru Sentinal
Summary: Neko is a a average girl with a average job as a pilot. But what happens when she gets some not so average passengers? Yuffie goes after meteria, Neko has a nervous breakdown, Sephiroth makes pancakes? I've redone and lengthened it! Reread it!


Disclaimer: Well, I've redone thish, and lenghtened it a bit, I like it better now and I hope you will as well.

**THE Final Fantasy**

The sun was shining down upon the glittering hull of the seaplane called 'Wind Rider'. Neko sat back in the pilot's seat, flipping her short black hair out of her brown eyes, enjoying the flight.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was blazing in the bright blue sky. There were only a few clouds, and they were light and fluffy, making amusing shapes to behold. There was a dense forest below the plane, dissected by a clear blue river, which snaked its way in the same direction as Neko was flying. There were mountains not too far in the distance, which was Neko's destination.

The barometer read normal, and there were no up coming squalls. All was good. Neko sighed blissfully relishing in the easy job she had today. Neko was hired to fly some people to a resort, the group was quite strange, but, Neko was sure everything would be fine.

Sephiroth was sitting in an out-of-the-way corner, brooding. His face in shadows, you could still make out his unique features. His long, knee length silver hair, bond in a high ponytail, contrasted with his piercing, MAKO infused aqua eyes. His eyes took on a darker cast as he glanced at his arch nemesis, Cloud Strife.

Cloud was sitting next to his Girlfriend, Aeris Gainsbrough, whom Sephiroth had attempted, and failed to kill once before. Cloud's short blond hair and mismatched eyes, one ice blue, the other dark green, both MAKO infused, contrasted vividly with Sephiroth's own cold features.

Aeris herself had long, light brown hair, and green eyes, she truly looked like the last of the Ancients.

Sephiroth sighed, and finally gave to the inevitable. Cloud could not be beaten, may as well make peace.

Cloud was just lying back in his seat, to take a nap next to Aeris. Aeris was leaning on his shoulder dreamily.

Tifa Lockhart and Yuffie Kisaragi were quietly conversing about who knows what, and even Sephiroth seemed inclined to be peaceful.

Neko who was peaking out the door at her clients sighed in relief. She was afraid, that with what little she had heard of Sephiroth (All of it bad) She had half expected him to be tearing her precious plane apart. Half cooked fears laid to rest, Neko turned back to her seat, taking in awe, as always, the view. Her relief was short lived however.

Tifa sat talking with the young Wutai girl, conversing about their lack in love life. She had hoped to be over Cloud, after all that had happened, and his obvious puppy-dog adoration of Aeris. Tifa didn't want to be jealous of Aeris, she felt sisterly to the girl in fact. But, try as she might, jealousy grew with a burning intensity behind her red-brown eyes.

Sensing her friend's unease, Yuffie silently backed away and decided to do something safer, like search though the plane for Metaria. What could she say? She was obsessed.

Finally, unable to take another moment of watching Cloud swoon over Aeris and watching her cuddle with him, Tifa snapped. "Cloud's mine you wench!" Tifa yelled, her long dark hair looped behind her. She glared at Aeris, and lunged to tackle her. Aeris who was starting to look angry. Cloud looked nervous and stepped back, to get out of the way of the inevitable catfight. When it seemed as if it would actually come to blows, he took a breath and stepped in.

"Tifa, I already told you, my heart belongs to Aeris, so give up. Also, I have already vowed myself to her." As Cloud proclaimed that, Aeris grabbed his hand possessively, and glared at Tifa. Tifa replied shortly,

"Any vow can be broken as I know well. You should remember that as well. You once promised me that you would come to my rescue if ever I should need it. You have broken that promise. " After glaring at guilt ridden Cloud for all of a moment, Tifa huffily stalked out of the cabin, and right into Sephiroth. Sephiroth kept his balance, but Tifa fell, twisting her ankle in the process. Sephiroth helped Tifa to her feet. Tifa winced as she put weight on her right foot. Sephiroth helped Tifa to her quarters while saying,

"I can bandage that for you." In his normal emotionless tone. Cloud, Aeris, Yuffie and Neko all stared -slack jawed- at the receding backs of Sephiroth and Tifa.

"Ok! Sephiroth has officially fallen of the Turnip wagon! " Yuffie said in her usual carefree way.

"What does that mean?" Cloud asked, looking utterly confused.

Raising her hand, pointer finger extended and looking very official, Yuffie replied, "It means silly, he's lost his mind. Gone bonkers, he's crazy!" With that Yuffie shook her short dark brown hair back, and jaunted out of the room.

"Well, I'm off to steal your Metaria! Er, I mean, read a book!" Yuffie announced, quickly covering up the slip of her tongue, though everyone caught what she had said anyway. Yuffie was a kleptomaniac, and especially likes, -that is obsesses- over magical colored spheres called Metaria.

She walked in on Sephiroth while he was bandaging Tifa's ankle, and while the SOLIDER was preoccupied she stealthily started picking his pockets. She had just turned to leave with an armful of powerful materia when Sephiroth finished bandaging her friend's ankle; and then quicker then a thought he whipped around and grabbed her wrist.

"I'll have those back if you please?" He asked her monotonously. Yuffie laughed nervously and returned the colorful spheres to him.

He stared at her blankly and then seeing that Tifa was standing on her own he nodded and returned to a secluded corner where he then pulled out an distinctive orange book with the words 'Ichi, Ichi' written on it. Yuffie snuck up next to him and peered over his shoulder to which he narrowed his ultra-florescent blue eyes at her in anger.

"See ya!" She said nervously ducking her head back and darting out of the room.

Tifa laughed and sat down in a second corner of the room, and she pulled out a plate of cheese cake which she ate covertly.

Meanwhile, Neko was thoroughly freaking out. As she was entering the cockpit, she saw Yuffie trying to pry open the control panel with a hair clip.

"Yuffie! What in the name of the Life Stream are you doing!" Neko screamed. Yuffie looked up innocently.

"Do you know the Black Market value of a GPS unit? It's a lot." Yuffie replied matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I know, but do you know what will happen if you pry that open to get it! A lot of trouble! That thing is sorta necessary to _fly _the plane! " Neko snapped back.

"No it's not! It just tells you where you are!" Yuffie wined.

"OUT!" Neko yelled, bodily tossing Yuffie out. Suddenly the panel started sparking, and the plane started dipping. Then it aimed almost straight down. Everyone then literally fell into the cockpit, complaining the whole way. Neko was able to fight the plane back to a level flight, but they were losing power. The mountains were coming fast.

"We need to lose weight!" Neko commanded after reading all the dials and coming to a conclusion. "Get rid of anything unnecessary!" Sephiroth picked up Cloud's huge, two handed, 'Buster Blade'.

"How about this?" Sephiroth offered innocently. This met with Cloud's outcry.

"No way! MINE!" Cloud said grabbing his precious sword back and cradling it protectively, glaring daggers at Sephiroth the whole while. .

"How about Tifa? She's gained at least 5lbs with cheesecake in the last hour!" Aeris declared pointing at Tifa. At that statement, Tifa lunged at Aeris screeching,

"That's a lie! Take it back!" Tifa yelled. Sephiroth then sat back, and he suddenly had a bowl of popcorn in his hands.

Yuffie then appeared over his shoulder and to the man's dismay he found himself with an annoying kuniochi clinging to his neck and stealing his popcorn. He was able to ignore her when Aeris and Tifa started pulling hair however.

"Yea! Cat fight!" Sephiroth said as he started munching, well pleased.

"Tifa'll win." Yuffie muttered around a mouthful of popcorn. Sephiroth ignored her and enjoyed the inevitable clothes ripping..

Just then the plane lurched, sending Sephiroth and Yuffie into Cloud, whom then hit the wall. Cloud was knocked unconscious and Yuffie got pinned under a much larger and much heavier Sephiroth. Aeris then fainted from fright while Tifa laughed.

Sephiroth shakily got to his feet, and helped Yuffie, then Tifa and Neko up to theirs.

Suddenly, as if things weren't bad enough already, a flaming Vortex of impending doom appeared. It was a swirl of red and black with purple strings of lightning.

The hapless plane was sucked in, as juice is sucked tough a straw. Spinning out of control within the confines of the strange vortex, all the occupants of the plane save Neko blacked out. Neko managed to pull the plane upright, and hold her relatively steady. The vortex suddenly disappeared, and Neko managed to steady the plane completely just in time to see the mountains rushing at her. Time seemed to slow. There were no sounds, no color. Then, everything resumed itself, and the plane crashed.

"Ahhh!" Screamed Neko as she sat up in her bed, to find that it had all been just a dream. It was just a strange, crazy dream. Final Fantasy wasn't real, it was just a video game. And she certainly couldn't fly anything, much less a sea plane.

Stretching Neko walked down the stairs in her bathrobe, and headed towards the kitchen. When Neko reached the doorway, she stopped in shock. Outside her hall window, Neko saw a Seaplane with the words 'Wind Rider' written on the side. And what made it worse was that Sephiroth was in the kitchen making Pancakes with a pink frilly apron on, and a chef's hat. Seeing Neko, he turned and smiled.

"Pancakes?" Sephiroth asked, gesturing at the plate of steaming pancakes. Neko's reply was to start screaming in terror.

Then it all went Black.

The End.


End file.
